It is known, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,136, that carane-3,4-diol is effective in repelling noxious arthropods, especially blood-sucking insects such as mosquito and the like.
In the meantime, a noxious arthropod repellent is, in general, applied directly to the skin or an exposed portion of the skin is covered with a base material treated with a noxious arthropod repellent, and the usage of a noxious arthropod repellent by means of a vaporization under heating condition, as observed in the case of an insecticidal tablet or mat used on electric heater, is not conducted. In fact, active ingredients of known arthropod repellents have generally a high volatility in its nature and a problem is expected that volatilization occurs within quite a short period of time when an arthropod repellent is applied for use by means of a vaporization under heating condition. Therefore, the usage of an arthropod repellent by means of a vaporization under heating condition was completely out of the question.